


Where The Heart Is

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dean couldn't keep it up, Dean is Loved, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Erectile Dysfunction, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foreskin Play, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, POV Castiel, Sexual Dysfunction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, True Love, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has wanted nothing more than to marry Cas, and grow old with him together. As Dean has gotten older, however, it's become more difficult for him to perform certain... tasks. When Dean goes limp in the heat of it for the first time, Castiel understands, but there's more than that to be displayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

For years, Castiel had wanted and longed for a life with Dean. To be able to be together, with him, away from the job. His heart ached and thrummed whenever he thought about it. He wanted to watch Dean be happy with him, and share kisses, make dinner. He even longed to do laundry, as simple and odd as that sounds. Dean had looked at him strangely when he’d asked if he could do that, as he recalled. Castiel loved watching Dean’s face every time he saw him, waiting to see a new freckle or another tiny wrinkle, or if his scruff was just a little longer.  
  
Domesticity was something neither had really experienced before, and that fruit was so much sweeter when they shared it. Maybe Dean didn’t know, that he loved every last inch of his body, his mind, and his heart, but Castiel knew. He’d memorized it all, himself. But nothing broke his heart more, than to see Dean turning his back to him.  
  
Nothing hurt him more, than to see Dean-- his baby, so fucking wrecked that he feared if Cas should see him.

Dean laid on the bed silently, his back turned upon his husband as he kept to himself. Cas was gently petting the strong, beautifully muscled shoulders of his lover, just hushing him and pressing kisses in earnest. The angel nuzzled lovingly at Dean’s neck, after combing through those locks of honey-brown hair. He traced wet little hearts with his tongue, warm kisses embedded into the flesh of his most loved. Still, Dean’s shoulders spasmed softly, embarrassment and shame overtaking Dean so quickly it was astonishing. Cas knew that if he turned Dean over, he’d see a flushed face, reddened eyes and tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Cas couldn’t entirely blame Dean; this was the first time it had happened to him, but that didn’t make it any less mortifying for someone like him. His husband’s large, tender heart drove him to satisfy Castiel’s needs before thinking about himself, and that was all the more reason for his angel to help him. Getting older, especially as a man, could eventually impair certain tasks that he still desired to fulfil.  
  
“Dean…” he murmured against warm, velvety skin. “Please, don’t be upset. Just allow me to help you.”  
  
But Dean didn’t make much more noise than a sniff, and shrugged. “It happens to every man, at some point.” he said, as Dean rolled over and embraced him.  
  
“I know.” he mumbled wetly, biting his lip till the pink flesh blanched white. He shook his head decidedly and burrowed into the curve of Cas’s neck and shoulder.  
  
Fine. If his husband was going to be this way about it, then Castiel would have to comfort him in some other way. His fingers knotted in Dean’s hair, as the angel kissed his chin, up to his cheek, the tip of his nose, and finally his brow; where he pressed enough smooches to get rid of that sad crease. Who would have known that Dean's love for Castiel would be shown on smiles and the wings of crow's feet? The angel might have guessed. Dean opened up warmly to his advances, so damn nonresistant, as he was stroking low on his mostly-firm abs, thin fingers skilled and deft. His breath hitched, when Cas touched the V in his hips, those structured angles that were jutting down, directly to what he wanted.  
  
“Cas… I love you.” he confessed quietly, “I mean that; with all my heart, I do.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
A smile lit on Dean’s face. Not something sexy or sarcastic, but something earnest, gentle and easy, that brought out every tiny wrinkle and every beautiful freckle. It made Cas want to count them all over again. He could virtually hear Dean’s heart leap in his chest, when his hand moved lower, and found the flaccid, neglected cock tucked between his thighs. Dean’s protests were soft and unheard as he was laid on his back, and Cas sat between his open legs. Dean's eyes were wide, the man insecure and unsure, but Castiel still pressed kisses to his hips and stomach. The man’s blush crept all the way down his chest, his cheeks a bright rosy red. Cas heard Dean's heart jump again, when his fingers wrapped around his cock, and Cas started sliding his hand up and down the shaft.  
  
He felt the tender, slick foreskin moving under his fingers. Pale, pinkening skin was all around Dean’s attribute, his balls, sensitive to even the lightest breath. With his free hand, he was cupping Dean’s pair, fondling the soft sac in his palm and feeling the weight resting in his grasp. Dean’s swallow was stuttered by a deep, wet noise in his throat. His fingertips brushed through short, brown hair that curled tightly in a thatch at the base of his dick. Dean seemed to like it, when Cas would do that. The angel squeezed as he pulled up, pushing the foreskin up and over the glistening, pink head, just giving Dean another reason to throw his head back in a moan.  
  
“C-Cas…” he murmured.  
  
“Shh, it’s alright. Just think about me.” Cas whispered, starting to steadily jack Dean’s cock.  
  
And, on command, Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and his brow creased again. Cas wanted to know what he was thinking of, imagining doing to his angel, but those plush, pouting lips parted in a sigh of growing ecstasy would have to suffice. Dean’s ears were turning red, as Cas watched him swell. The thick, strong length was fattening with blood, and the foreskin was becoming more difficult to use as a sheath. When Cas looked up again, he saw Dean’s arms thrown over his face, chest rising and falling rapidly, as the angel massaged him. The man’s hips were pulsing forward, starting to fuck Castiel’s fist in time with his sliding.  
  
A small groan pitched Dean’s throat when Cas was teasing his slit, dipping the edge of a fingernail into the tiny hole, leaving him an aroused, flushed mess. Cas’s heart ached at seeing Dean’s tears, even if they be tears of ecstasy. The angel leaned down, and licked a long stripe up Dean’s cock, rewarded with an outright howl from his husband. He kept mouthing at his dick, letting his spit trickle onto Dean’s skin, dribbling down his taint. Cas couldn’t help but feel satisfied, when he pressed onto that sensitive, small space of skin, and felt a full-body shudder from his husband. Dean’s balls were so full, they rested heavily atop the taint, free for his husband to fondle and toy with.  
  
Dean twitched hard in his hand.  
  
“Please, Cas-- c’mon, baby, you’re giving me blue balls, here…” he whined. Always whining, when it came to sex. Though, Cas would never confront him about it, sometimes it was irritating.  
  
The angel narrowed his eyes at him, full petal-pink lips kissing and mouthing delicately at Dean’s shaft, now so full it was almost standing up on its own.  
  
“Give me time.” he murmured. “Just a bit more.”  
  
Then, Cas took him into his mouth, sinking down onto his cock. Cas barely stuttered, when Dean hit the back of his throat. Once he’d fully sheathed him in the hot, soft wetness of his throat, he started slowly and steadily. He bobbed up and down, tongue sensual and pliant against his cock, licking at the undervein. Dean felt so good in his mouth, just having the weight of the solid, hot length on his tongue again. He let Dean move with him, gently jutting his hips up to fuck his mouth.  
  
“Cas… Dammit.” he cursed through gritted teeth.  
  
The angel laughed-- actually laughed at his husband’s frustration with him, sending vibrating waves through his dick and making it that much more pleasurable. Now he hoped Dean saw what he was trying to do.  
  
The whimpering, growing louder and higher, more desperate and jagged as Cas went on, was the most gratifying thing. Dean’s thighs were trembling at the sides of Cas’s head, the angel tasting salty precum mixing with his saliva. Soon, Dean was outright moaning and sighing on each pull up, Cas dragging gently up his shaft, licking at the fat pink head, and sinking back down. A hand reaching down and running over Cas’s scruff is what did him in.  
  
Dean’s balls tightened in his hand, a second before he shouted.“Cas!”  
  
Then he was writhing in his mouth and coming so far and so deep in his throat, Cas gagged on the sudden gush. He swallowed down the mouthful of thick, salty fluid, hearing Dean’s heart soar, twisting and squirming in a deep, full-body thrash. He was clutching at the pillows, the bedsheets, Castiel’s hair, his back arching off the bed over and over. The noises Dean made were hardly manly; tiny “mmhff”s, and little throaty whines, while Cas sucked him through his aftershocks.  
  
The angel didn’t pull off, when Dean slowed and settled back atop the bed, still trembling. He stayed with his nose flush to the thatch of curls, Dean’s spent cock still fully sheathed in his throat. Cas's hand was gently petting the base of his husband's pretty cock, eyes sliding shut for a while.  
  
“Cas, you don’t have to do that…” he mumbled, but Castiel had his hands on Dean’s hips, thumbing in small, soft circular motions.  
  
He felt Dean relaxing in his mouth, the hard organ slowly beginning to soften, the perfect foreskin sliding back up to cover his dick once more. Cas kept him wet and warm, as his cock reverted back to its normal self. His mouth was tired, sure, but it was worth it to feel Dean getting all flaccid and oversensitive. For a while, he stayed that way, and lovingly tongued at the veins in his cock, till he was fully softened.  
  
Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as Cas drew off. His tongue felt giant in his mouth, as he licked his swollen pink lips, kissing Dean’s beautiful cock before letting it lie spent against his thigh. Castiel sighed, seeing Dean all wide-eyed and blushing at his husband.  
  
The angel quirked that half-smile, unable to keep it away. “I love you, Dean Winchester. Just the way you are.”

He wanted nothing more than to grow old with his hunter, have a little house in Kansas, share kisses with him on a warm Saturday morning. He could already feel that the best years of their love were never going to fade.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cas walked out onto the porch, warm midmorning air pleasant on his face. Dean was sitting on the bench, staring out at the neighborhood where they lived. Kids played in their yards, lawns were mowed, people actually had barbecues and birthday parties for their kids, like the good old days. There was so much more, now, that he could do with Dean. They could walk together, watch movies and hug and kiss, and… They could even have a baby, should either of them so wish. Cas smiled softly.  
  
“Hey, stranger.”  
  
“C’mere.” Dean said, patting the side of the bench. Cas loved the way that Dean's eyes softened and lit up when he saw him.  
  
The angel walked over and sat beside him, feeling Dean drape an arm around him out of sheer habit. Dean kissed his forehead, lashes fluttering against Cas’s light skin.  
  
“Are you feeling alright?” Cas asked, allowing his head to rest upon his husband’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good…” Dean said quietly, before raising his eyebrows. “Or do you mean the, uh… Y’know?”  
  
Cas just smiled and mouthed softly at the tender spot beneath Dean’s jaw, drinking in the little exhale that followed. His husband chuckled, reaching up to touch Castiel’s cheek. There was nothing better than days like this, just warm, untroubled mornings, where they could be heart-to-heart without even saying a word. Cas let his worrisome thoughts die away with one more kiss from Dean, captured by those evergreen eyes.


End file.
